


Little Steps

by PettyKing



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Lyoko, Angst and Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, unrealistic anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyKing/pseuds/PettyKing
Summary: With all the restrictions that alphas and omegas face, young William Dunbar hopes to present as a beta in life just running free. However life had other plans for the young rebel. This world had a funny way of making people fall in line, and he would soon find that out when he suddenly presents an omega. With all his plans crumbling before him, William must learn to takes things one step at a time.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Laura Gauther - Minor, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, again, bringing the fics that absolutely nobody is asking for! This time I bring you a multi-chapter fic about my favorite ship, Willulumi. And it is an ongoing one at that! There is no Lyoko in this story so Aelita and the gang are regular students, this story is more of a school drama with an A/B/O twist to it. I wanted to also dive deeper into the different possible relationship dynamics that there could be between alphas, betas, and omegas.
> 
> At the moment I have only nine chapters drafted out (which I constantly edit over and over) so I'm honestly not sure how much I have "set in stone" but I will continue to add right tags and warnings as I go along! So I apologize in advance if you have to drop out at some point due to a certain tag or ship that'll "spring" up! Feel free to message me about questions on future possible warnings and ships to come if you need a heads up, I will try to keep it as spoiler-free as I can for you!

Out of all the things William thought he could be he definitely, _definitely_ , did not expect, nor did he ever wanted to be an omega.

But there he was writhing and sweating in bed, during the early morning hours to his first heat. He laid there half aroused, half in disbelief at his sudden predicament. He couldn't that believe he, William freaking Dunbar, had presented as an omega.

It wasn't like he was expecting to become an alpha either though. No, if anything he would've preferred to have presented as a beta. That way he didn't have to be constricted under all the rules and restrictions that the alphas and the omegas had to live with.

William began to cry out, a little too loudly as well. One of his hands were already snaking down into his underwear trying to rub himself off. The amount of slick that was already gushing out of him should shock or humiliate him but the arousal was heavy in his mind, clouding up his thoughts. However just before he could do anything else his door was busted open and then suddenly the nurse, accompanied by security guards, came rushing into his room. They all had seemed like they were prepared already to handle the situation at hand. Even going the extra mile of making sure that none of the other students could pick up on his scent.

In just a matter of second the guards—all betas—had hastily wrapped William up in his own blanket and then carried him off to the infirmary like a sack of flour.

He barely had any time to register what was happening, everything was going fast and he still only felt like he was engulfed in flames. The lights in the hallway nearly hurt his eyes and instantly his nose was filled with all the scents of everyone crowding the hall. All he could do to react was whine out, and as he is carried he can hear and see everyone in the dorms. Already people were gossiping about him.

"Someone presented?"  
"There goes another omega."  
"I feel sorry for him."  
"Is that William Dunbar?"

Once in the infirmary, the nurse provided William with heat suppressants, just enough so that he can focus and listen to her words.  
"I'm going to play you a video okay? It's just a simple short educational film about what you're going through. Okay?" She said in a rather tired tone, he was confused by it but understood almost immediately when she put the tape into the TV that was in front of his bed.  
Bright colors splashed the screen and cutesy musical tune began to play as an annoying voice started to introduce itself as the "omega's guide to life".  
In short, it was a painfully cringe-y "educational" video that was supposed to be a basic 101 workshop on life as an omega. It displayed a school friendly slide show on how he was going to be experiencing heats from now, just so that one day an alpha will sweep him off his feet.

After that they'll get married and live happily ever after with a litter of pups.

 _What the hell was this?_ , William thought to himself.

He had already known the truth about living the life of an omega., and it was nothing at all as how this tape described it. The nurse knew it, the other students knew it, everyone did. Once you presented as an omega you were no longer a person. You were only a piece of meat waiting to be hunted down and devoured by any alpha that wanted you.

The nurse now had on what looked like an apologetic look, she had seen these films countless times probably. As much as she wanted to also probably chuck them out a window, she couldn't...this was her job. All she offered William was an apology, a hand on his shoulder, and some good luck.

Hours passed and William was still kept in bed, waiting for his temperature to go down. He lost count of the amount of replays the tape did and just opted to watching other omegas come and go; newly presenting ones that dreaded their reveals, some of them even crying. Regular omegas just coming in for heat suppressant refills. As well as even some that just came in to glance curiously at William and the other omegas occupying the beds.

Eventually afternoon came and Mr. Delmas, with a few guards, came in to start gathering the newly presented omegas.

"Alright. Is this everyone for today?" Mr. Delmas asked as he clapped his hand before rubbing them. All the omegas had jumped to the loud clap and even huddled instinctively, though the man didn't seem to notice due to his unusual enthusiasm. "Okay! Today you have been assigned new dorms! Very exciting, yes. Now I know you all had your own rooms before presenting but some of you will be lucky enough to have a roommate from now on. So best to get to know each other now." The smile he gave the young students had put them as instant ease. It was an unexpected feeling but a welcomed one. "Now shall we?"

The group began to walk down the hall and were slowly being led to the far end of the school building, where they housed all the omegas.

"From here on, all your classes will be with either other omegas, betas, or the occasional student who has yet to present. This school highly discourages alphas and omegas interacting so any omega caught on the alpha floors will be punished and vice-versa with them. Any alpha caught on the omega floors will be severely punished."

William stayed quiet as he followed the group, he kept his distant to the back of the group when the other omegas had started to form their "circles". As he walked down the hall he swore he felt people already staring with their judgment.

This was a whole new Walk of Shame and he hated it.

The omega dormitories were on the opposite side of the school away from the alpha ones. The school itself was divided into three different sections; alphas, omegas, and betas. Those that have yet to present stayed in the beta's side, which was in the middle of the school building and acted as border between the Alphas and Omegas. All of the staff in the school were betas including the hired guards.

Once in the omega section, the students were assigned their new rooms. Just before he dismissed them, Mr. Delmas lastly informed them all that they had contacted their parents and that they will be given their regular dosage of heat suppressants starting tomorrow.  
Once free, William made a beeline toward his new room and he was thankful to see furniture for just one person inside. He was also somewhat relieved to at least find that his belongings from his old room were in boxes on the middle of the floor.

Somewhat.

As soon as the door was shut William turned around and stomped forward to kick one of the boxes on the floor. His toe however had made a direct hit with the corner of the box, which of course, hurt. A lot. William hissed in pain and dropped to sit on the floor, angry and upset.

He felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes and wiped them before he shuffled over to the boxes to search for his phone. Once found he sees that he had received messages from Yumi.

How jealous he was of her right at that moment; she was a beta.

According to Yumi's texts it seemed word around Kadic had spread quickly. She found out the moment she entered the school that morning for class. Her texts were sympathetic and she continued to apologize.

For what exactly?

It was late in the afternoon so William decided to call her since her classes for the day should be over. He found the sound of the dial tone strangely comforting but it was soon cut short when Yumi picked up quickly asking if he was OK. He wanted to answer coolly, confidently, just like he always did but all that came out of him was a cry and then another until he broke out sobbing to the girl telling her he was scared.

All Yumi could do was listen, unable to reach out to him, and it killed her. This was it. This was going to be his life forever. Forever experiencing heats, and living his life in constant terror. Sure he was protected in the school now but what about during the breaks? What about after he graduated? Who's going to protect him when he's out walking and his heat just decides to come at that moment? She felt helpless thinking about it.

All she could do was at least comfort him.

**TBC**


	2. Second Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumi arrives to comfort William the next morning after finding out he has presented as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter so I don't feel bad when I won't update for a long time.

Unfair, cruel, wrong.

That was what William thought about this so called system that society had followed, and that was what he always believed ever since he was first told about the "Alpha-Omega System".

William was at a very young age when he and several other students were explained about the puberty they were going to experience as they matured. There were a lot of jokes tossed around, along with grossed out reactions, among the group of students. However it all had died down the moment the teacher began to mention the "second puberty". They were explained how much more important this was for them to know. All of them had then stayed utterly quiet as they were told how this secondary sex would essentially dictate them and their entire lifestyles.

The entire lesson had mainly focused on the dynamic between alphas and omegas mostly. William could never forget the basis of what they told him; the alphas were commanders, leaders, while the omegas followed orders and obeyed demands.

The only thing they were told about betas was that they just stayed out of the way for the most part.

As soon as he was told that, William had begun to express a desire to present as a beta. A beta didn't have to abide all those silly rules and laws. A beta could go anywhere and be whatever they want to be. Being an alpha or omega was nothing but restrictive rule after rule controlling your life and your choices, all forcing you to be either a leader or a follower. That wasn't William though. He just wanted to live by the beat of his own drum; follow his own path and lead himself in life. A part of him even thought about falling in love with a person who would see him for more than just his secondary sex.

How he dreamed of becoming a beta, just wondering always how great life would be if he did present.

* * *

William stared up at the ceiling of his new dorm room. He was laying down on his bed and had his legs thrown across Yumi's lap, she merely sat there in the quiet with him.

Yumi had arrived that very next day long before any of her classes began. As soon as he opened the door to her rapid knocking she had bulldozed her way inside to hold him immediately. The two of them then just had another long sobbing fest. Eventually they tired themselves out and afterwards they sat around silently in the soft glow of the morning light that was pouring in.

Suddenly the silence was broken by William who had burst into a small fit of laughter. Yumi only stared down at him with question and concern.

"Sorry, I was just imaging this as some sort of nightmare and that I would wake in bed, presenting as a beta. But...it's not happening. I'm not waking up and I don't know what I'm going to do! I don't know what to do, Yumi!"

William's voice cracked and got only louder under all of his anger and frustration. He sat upwards so that he could bury his face into his hands, his fingers gripping and pulling at his curly hair. Yumi frowned and pulled the other closer to her until he was practically sitting on her lap. She then hurried to stop him from hurting himself by tugging his hands away from his hair. Her mouth opened to say something but William again bursts out with just more laughter.

"It's all some sick joke from the universe, isn’t it?! I wanted to be my own person! Follow my own rules, Yumi! Mine! What better way to teach me a lesson on obedience than to make me into an omega?! An obedient little omega!"

"William! This is not some sick form of punishment or a cruel joke laid out for you personally. I don't know why you're an omega, or why anyone is anything all. Nobody does. But this isn't the end of things for you…! We're going to figure something out okay? We'll look for other universities and jobs--"

"Easy for a beta to say." William let out a loud exhale and then moved off of the girl's lap to lay back down on his bed. "Y'know, it actually would be nice to have an explanation instead of thinking the universe is just cherry picking people to mess with, and that _I_ just happened to get picked for no reason at all."

Yumi hurried to follow William into bed before he could completely shut himself down on her. She crawled over him to put herself between him and the wall so that he would have to look at her face to face.

He was crying again. She brought up a hand to brush the hair away from his face carefully as she can. 

The beta did have to admit, it really was a cruel thought to think that some people were just born to be this unlucky.

The reality of it was just that though, there was no actual explanation of any sort on how the ABO system came to be or how it even works. There were however many theories, some of them even considered to be possibly true and widely accepted. However none were never really fully accredited or proven correct. The theories ranged from both a scientific point of view and a spiritual point of view as well, so an actual universal agreement didn't seem likely anytime soon.Or at all honestly.

"I don't know what to say to make things better or easier for you." Yumi admitted in defeat.

"I don't think there's anything that can be said right now." William mumbled back, "Just...stay here with me? Please?" He pleaded with the smallest voice Yumi had ever heard from him. The deepest parts of her called on her to protect this defenseless omega.

Yumi swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled while giving him a nod. It wasn't just for now either to her. She was determined to stay with him now, to make sure that no alpha would try to harm him or claim him as their own.

Without another word, the two of them stayed laying there with their fingers entangled. And they stayed that way for a better part of the morning.

"Are you going to return to class tomorrow?" Yumi asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "We still have some together y’know?"

William nodded and tried to smile with his reply, "Yeah I was thinking of going, could use the distraction. Plus, I'd rather not fall behind in class. I wouldn't be able to push myself into doing all that late work."

"Of course you wouldn't" Her laugh came with the small sob that she had been holding in for a while.

"So..." William then coughed, "How were others like when they found out? Were they just as shocked when they found out that the great rebellious William Dunbar had presented as an omega?"

His words caused Yumi to immediately pinch his nose, and then she kept a light grip on it. "They were equally worried if that’s what you mean."

William's pained cries came out incredibly nasal which definitely made Yumi smile. If there was anything this girl was it was being very defensive towards her friends, even against each other.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

With a smug look Yumi had let go of William's nose. She then laid back down on the bed, and sighed triumphantly as she watched him rub his now stinging nose.

"So, how are they then?"

"They're really worried, William. I know you guys haven't exactly been on good terms but that doesn’t mean they would've ever thought you deserved this."

"I never thought that either, I just assumed they would have not wanted to bother with it. They never bother with anything to do with me."

"Ok, but you never really made an effort to get along with them either. Even after the whole misunderstanding you just kept getting on their bad side. They're just being protective of each other around you."

William turned his gaze towards the pillow under his head, he was now feeling a bit guilty. It was true after all. A year ago when William first enrolled into Kadic, Yumi and him had instantly hit it off as friends. Even though they didn't share a lot of the same interests, they actually got along pretty well. So later that day Yumi had decided to introduce him to her closest friends.

They were all pretty wary of him from the start. William on the other hand was actually questioning to himself on why Yumi was hanging out with students a grade lower than her. He also questioned why the short brunet, Ulrich, was glaring at him like he had just committed some heinous crime. I mean sure the others already looked at him like he was a barely released convict, but they didn't look at him the way this guy did. And that's when it clicked; the glaring at his direction along the quick longing gazes at Yumi. This boy was jealous.

All William could honestly remember next was that he had blurted out loud, "We're not dating, so you can cool it with the death glare there."

Then suddenly all eyes were on them at that moment with Ulrich looking mortified as well as Yumi herself, who apparently found this predicament to be utterly embarrassing.

From then on it was hard for especially Ulrich and William to get along, and as a result the others wanted nothing to do with the older boy either. William supposed he probably should've apologized. He was ashamed to admit it but he just simply didn't want to say ‘Sorry’ due to his own sheer pettiness. Although he did feel bad for causing Yumi so much stress over it. 

Maybe he should've apologized after all, or at least he could have tried to be a better friend or person in general. He was just too stubborn to admit it unfortunately. Man, Yumi really was a great friend to have stayed by his side for this long.

"I guess it's impossible to say sorry for all of that now huh?"

"I suppose I can help and start for you? If you want me to, of course." Yumi offered with a somewhat relieved smile.

William looked back at her and returned her smile with one of his own as he nodded, "Yeah that would be great. Like, I could come with you the next time you see them or--."

He stopped on his tracks as soon as he heard himself and Yumi watched as his expression worried. He was an omega now, and Kadic did not allow omegas or alphas to interact with the students who had yet to present their secondary sex.

Yumi immediately understood his grief, "I can tell them too."

All William could do was nod and accept it too, if he waited to say it himself then they all could be waiting for a long time.

The soft morning glow in the room had been replaced by a much brighter one now, indicating that a significant amount of time had passed. Yumi didn't want to leave William at all today but she knew that she had already missed a class or two. With a sad look she pushed herself up and over William, and then climbed off of the bed.

"I should get going now before it gets too late, will I see you tomorrow in class?" She was getting her shoes back on and straightening out her clothes when she asked William the question.

He still stayed down on the bed, now turned towards the girl to at least to talk to her directly. He was just quiet there, watching her toss her bag over her shoulder while walking towards the door. Yumi turned to give him one last look, expecting his answer.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He had forced himself to smile while saying it too.

There was a moment of hesitation before Yumi left out the door and then closed it behind her.

William sighed as he turned to lay on his back, he'll be resuming his classes the next day as if nothing had changed. Nothing was going to be the same though, he wasn't even the same person that he was yesterday.

He and Yumi had talked about their futures, their dreams and goals in life, and now it was all ruined. Now he had to plan his life around all these news rules and restrictions.

Everything was different now.

He was thankful to at least have Yumi in his life still.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your time!


	3. Third Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year begins and with the time passing, William still continues to struggle with trying to navigate the world as an omega. Meanwhile Yumi begins to discover some of her own struggles as a beta and finds that being outside of the Alpha-Omega System may actually have it's own disadvantages. Especially since betas have no place within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I never realized how short these were lol. This is a relatively slow and sfw chapter except for the explicit masturbation in the start.
> 
> The first two chapters take place around the time that season 4 of the animated series would have been taking place. The story from here on now takes place around the time that Code Lyoko Evolution would have been happening.

William let out a small cry through the collar of his shirt as he bit down hard on it. The fabric between his teeth could only muffle his voice just barely while he was up in bed, riding his fingers, desperately trying to reach his climax but it proved to be nothing more but feeble attempts. He was pumping his appendages deep into his slicked up cunt, moving them in a quite erratic pace in a poor attempt to get some sort of release.

At this point of his heat, William just didn’t know anymore on what was worse to deal with; the torture of being unable to reach satisfaction or the shame and humiliation he felt after it was all over.

William dreaded the week long heats, and those heat suppressants he was being given were practically worthless, they barely did much to help. Apparently from what he was told about this brand, all the suppressants did was mostly contain his scent just so that alphas are unable to catch it—which would turn them aggressive.

" _I wonder what’s worse..._ " William wondered, " _An alpha in a rut that is unable to fuck? Or an omega in heat who is unable to get fucked_?"

As an omega he already had a laundry list of complaints to go with his new life, though he especially hated being in heat more than anything. Heats were definitely on the top of the list. He hated feeling like he was on fire along with the feeling of his slick running down his inner thighs. Not to mention feeling super sensitive and hot to literally every single touch. Most of all he just hated the feeling of being heavily aroused, and all while being unable to reach any sort of satisfaction for the entirety of it.

So there he was now in a miserable attempt to at least ejaculate once but his fingers could only do so much for him. After all the appendages could only reach so much, and touching his small cock was out of the question. Every time he attempted to stroke the sensitive little thing it would just feel white hot in his hands. The last time he did he bucked wildly and howled due to the excessive amount of the sensation, however he still just couldn't cum from it. His mind desired something else, it desired the pleasure that his fingering gave him but in tenfold.

It also did not help that during the experience he only had one thing in his mind; an alpha’s hard erected cock penetrating deep inside him, filling him up and breeding him completely. A thought he would later be ashamed of having once his heat ends. 

However, even with all those thoughts and sensations fogging his mind, deep down William would still continued to curse the Alpha-Omega System.

He whined desperately and threw his head back with frustration as he tried to get some sort of relief. His fingers were soaked in his slick and it made soft wet noises with every movement. A part of him wished that he did have a sex toy to help him deal with this but not only did the school forbid such items, his pride just could never allow him to get one. All he could do was finger fuck himself for the entire week of his heat and feel bitter about his frustrations afterwards when it was over.

* * *

The week-long heat ended the same as always for William; unsatisfied, exhausted, and extremely hungry. After his feverish body finally cooled down, and his painful arousal had gone limp, he was now able to think clearly once more.

He laid in bed all splayed out in the nude while he recapped his previous thoughts, and then he groaned out in disappointed. Particularly for the ones of him wanting to be claimed by an alpha. Though before he could shame himself any further, his stomach began to rumble rather painfully which broke his current train of thought.

Delighted to finally be able to walk out of his dorm, William gathered his things and headed out to the shower room to get ready for the day.

It was around noon by the time William rejoined the rest of the world. He had missed his morning classes but it wasn’t like the teachers were going to punish him for being absent on the account of his heat. He can always ask Yumi what he missed anyways. The girl had somehow managed to convince Mr. Delmas to change her schedule into having the same classes as William, instead of just only sharing a few. Sometimes William wondered what he did to deserve a friend like Yumi, or if he even deserved her by his side.

Yumi was not a perfect human being of course but if anyone had to represent that title then William would definitely nominate her. She was strong, caring in her own way, and most of all filled with so much determination. It was shame no one really ever saw those qualities in her, only a handful ever did. However Yumi did keep herself at a distance away from other people, nor did she actually talk or open up about her personal life. It was almost as if she takes care of everyone but herself.

William headed down to the mess hall and got into the lunch line while swiping up an empty clean tray to start piling it with food. Not many seemed to pay him any mind, a whole week of jerking off while surviving on just snacks would make anyone hungry after all. He headed to the back of hall to take an empty table and began to scarf down his food.

"Try not to choke there" a voice said while someone placed a glass of juice in front of him.

William looked up from his plate to see Yumi taking the seat in front of him. He grabbed the cup and took a big gulp before muttering a "thank you" to the girl who was nodding back.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better now that the week is done."

Yumi hummed and nodded to his answer, she watched him eat for a few more minutes silently before starting on her own food. William gave a quick glance at Yumi's direction, she has been even more disconnected with everything lately. Of course Yumi would never say anything if something was bothering her though.

It had been about a year now since William presented as an omega and from that moment forward Yumi just looked more and more exhausted each passing day. William would wonder if it was from her trying to take care of him but he suspected it had something to do with her friends. When the new school year started Yumi had a look of anger and defeat. When asked for the reason, she only shook her head. She had even cursed the Alpha-Omega system under her breath right before she stormed away. That’s when William began to suspect that some of her friends had presented as either an alpha or an omega.

Though William soon later found out that none of them had presented as an omega, he was actually upset not being able to find any familiar faces in the omega dormitory.

If they weren’t omega or beta then that meant they had presented as an alpha.

Alphas were kept under lock and key like a pack of wild animals. Their aggressiveness, especially during their ruts, made them prone to brawling each other for the position of "leader". Or simply just because they saw the other as competition in the hunt for omegas to mate with—or so he had been told.

William never asked which one presented as an alpha nor did Yumi ever say which. In the end William felt as if it was none of his business and that it was just not his place to ask. He did wish he could help her in some way.

Yumi looked up from her plate at William, questioning if something was wrong. The boy just smiled and shook his head before going back to eating his own food.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for you time!
> 
> Don't worry! There's plenty of Yumi angst to come! It's not proper CL content without Yumi suffering, after all!


	4. Forth Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a beta, Yumi always felt like her life would have been so much easier to navigate through. No heats, no ruts, no worries. However without a place in the world of the Alpha/Omega system, she finds herself being shut out, away from the rest of society, such as her friends. A beta’s existence is a lonely one, but Yumi is determined to make sure her and her friends all stay together. Even if she’ll die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally super short but I added more content so apologies if it all seems jumbled. This chapter is completely SFW, and we focus a bit on Yumi. God I am so attached to alpha-acting beta!Yumi…The plan was to merge two chapters because not only was this chapter short but it also ended in a cliffhanger. However since I decided to extend this chapter, instead of merge it with the next, this one ends in a little cliffhanger! Sorry!

"So, is there anything today that you want from the mall? I’m going to go out to do some shopping after I finish my last class for the day."

Yumi walked alongside William who was practically linked to her side. He had his arm around her own and had leaned his head over to rest it on top of hers while he pondered over the offer for a bit.

"Hmmm. I can’t think of anything at the moment actually. I guess if there's anything good at the music shop, you can you get me something?" He told her before straightening his back, giving her some space while they walked side by side.

Yumi gave him a simple nod along with a playful smile, "Alright then, but don’t forget that you still owe me for the last three albums that I bought you."

“Yes, I know.” William says with a hum and his own smile to flash.

The two of them kept their arms linked as they continued their walk. It was gym class and instead of jogging, like instructed, the two of them were merely walking along the racing track, making small talk along the whole way. Every now and then Jim would blow at his whistle to get them to run but after a couple of feet they would just go right back into their leisurely pace.

William yawned and stretched his arms upwards as they walked down the track. It were the nice rare times like these that the two would cherish constantly. No worries, no issues, no cruel laws, nothing. Just the calm peace and quiet, well except for the erratic whistle blowing coming from Jim.

After a few more sharp whistles they finally pushed themselves into jogging the rest of the way, they then headed up the bleachers to take a seat. Immediately William’s eyes were pulled up towards the buildings that wrapped around the field. He always felt nervous of going to gym class due to the fact that the field and the gym building itself were near the alphas’ side of the school.

In some ways William felt guilty about being afraid of all alphas, especially if there was a possibility that a few of Yumi's friends became some. He wanted to rationalize, in fact, he has many times before since presenting as an omega. However because he was just so afraid of his body’s new changes, he couldn’t help but fear the alphas that would end up craving over him for those very same things. 

Still, if Yumi took the time and effort to walk into the alpha block unafraid, to visit her friends, then maybe…maybe alphas weren't all as bad as people thought?

William realized he had been staring directly up at windows of the building. He then felt a wave of uneasiness over him. The alpha’s side looked like a looming fort compared to the hospital-like setting that the omega’s side had. The main similarity between the two were just the architecture design and of course the black tinted windows. William could not help but feel as if he was being watch from those, him and the rest of his classmates that were omegas. Suddenly William felt very exposed, he was now aware of how “revealing” he appeared in his gym uniform. Before they were just a pair of shorts that he wore to gym class because of how freeing they were. Now? Now, they were a small pair of shorts that showed off his thighs and legs. He tugged at the hem in a subtle attempt to cover himself but material could only barely even stretch over an inch. Noticing the boy's sudden discomfort, Yumi nudged at him to get his attention.

"William? Are you ok?"

The boy nodded before he tried to reassure his friend with a stuttering voice. He looked back down at his shorts and fumbled with the hem before returning his gaze to Yumi.

"Actually, Yumi. Is it ok if I ask for something else?"

* * *

The world seemed almost hollow to Yumi as of lately. Everyone and everything felt so distant, it was like she was experiencing a long and continuous tunnel-vision. She was beyond exhausted, mentally and physically, it’s been a year since William had presented as an omega and from that moment on things have been nothing but complicated and stressful. She was scared for him, it was as simple as that. 

Ever since William had presented it was like he was an entirely different person. Before he was an omega he was a free-spirit, he was rebellious, he was practically a wild card full of possibilities. Sure there were times she wanted to punch him for it but at the end of the day she absolutely adored her friend. Yumi could never think of changing him. But he changed anyways, and he was hardly even a shadow of the boy he once was.

Yumi remembered coming into the school on that day. Everywhere she turned she was just given looks from students, left and right, all ranging from pity to amusement. A feeling of dread had washed over her as one of the students finally came up to her to tell her the news. Even Yumi was in disbelief, William an omega? She wondered if it was all some prank but that was not the case obviously.

_“—Shopping District next stop! Next stop!”_

The monotone voice of the train’s announcer pulled Yumi out from her thoughts. Now was not the time for her to dwell on such things, she had told herself. As the train began to slow to a stop, she took a deep breath and stood up from her seat to start heading towards the train’s doors. It wouldn’t be a second of being up on her feet before someone shoved right past her. She wasn’t going to lie, it freaking hurt. It was grown man that pushed her and she was just a kid for crying out loud. Just as soon as she can say something at the man, she was bumped into from behind. This time by a girl that was a little bit older than herself.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t notice you there! I’m sorry!” The girl was genuinely apologetic about it but Yumi couldn’t help but grimace when she tried to dust her off her shirt. An omega. She reeked of the most powerful, fruity perfume that one can imagine. It caused Yumi to reach out to stop her so that she can start walking away.

“It’s fine.” The beta muttered as she made her exit. 

It didn’t stop there. It never did.

As Yumi made her way out of the station and into the shopping district, she was met with dozens more people that also failed to acknowledge her existence. She was bumped into, had her feet stepped on, ignored outright. The worst part about it all was that no one was doing it out of ill-intent. People just genuinely didn’t see her. At all.

It was like she was invisible—her and every other beta too.

Back then it seemed like the perfect way to live but without William by her side for it, it was honestly lonely.

Once she had everything, Yumi hurried to make her way back to the train station. She kept close to the many store windows to avoid getting bumped into again, however this time something else had stopped her.

It was an accessory store. For omegas. She had stopped in front of the window due something on display catching her eye. There was an array of decorated collars and chokers but one in particular caught her eye. It was a lovely white and blue collar. Immediately her mind had put it on William. She wanted to get it for him. She didn’t know why but she did. It would protect him. _It would let others know who he belongs to._

“Would you like to come inside and view it up close?”

Yumi made a weird sound as soon as she heard the voice and turns her head at the woman talking to her. It was an employee from inside.

“We have plenty more inside too! Are you looking for something for that _special omega_? We have tons of designs!”

“N-no.” The girl immediately says with a stiff voice. “No I’m fine. Thank you.”  
Yumi put her head down quickly after she replied and then began to speed away back home to Kadic.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall by the time Yumi returned to Kadic, by that time the gates should be closing soon so she had to be fast. She properly greeted the teachers she passed by while she made her way down to the alpha side of Kadic. Like the omega’s side, the alpha’s side of the school was guarded by betas. However unlike the betas protecting the omegas, these betas were here to treat these alphas like prisoners in a cage.

Once inside, the betas on guard each gave her a nod as a form of silent greeting, some even stepping aside as they walked by. She couldn’t fight the smile daring to show on her face as she returned their greetings. After her trip outside, it was just a nice contrast to have. Unfortunately it was short lived thanks to a passing well-meaning guard.

"You’re such a great friend, you know that? I don’t know that many students here who would even visit this area as much as you do."

Yumi had actually stopped in her steps as soon as she heard it, she only hummed with a frown in return before continuing to make her way up to the dorms. 

This was all just a routine that she was all too use to already.

She made her way up a flight of stairs and down the eerily quiet hall. Even now she wondered if the walls were actually sound proof, or that the alphas were just naturally quiet. After a couple of seconds the girl finally made her way to what she was looking for. She walked up to a door and with a slight hesitation she knocked on it.

No answer.

She raised her hand to knock again but the door suddenly opened, just enough for someone to peek through. Yumi exhaled in relief and smiled at the person peering at her from inside.

"Hey Ulrich."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the cliffhanger! Ulrich is the alpha, yes! Lots of angst and drama to come! I will try to get to the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you for reading!


	5. Fifth Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Ulrich can remember ever since he was a child he had always felt crushed under all of his father’s expectations. There was always a pressure for him to become an “all-powerful” alpha like the man himself. However out of the fear that he would end up becoming another cruel and selfish alpha, Ulrich wanted nothing to do with the lifestyle. Unfortunately for him, this world just could not give him the option to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Holy smokes! This is actually a lot for me since I hardly write! Thank you for reading and commenting! Also for the kudos and bookmark! Thank you!  
> This chapter is centered on Ulrich, Yumi, and a small glimpse into the alpha lifestyle within the walls of Kadic, we also meet another face! Please enjoy!
> 
>  **Warnings for this chapter:** Masturbation, Unrealistic Anatomy

“An alpha is the protector of the pack. An alpha cares for their own, defends all those under their care. And above all, an alpha is a loving mate and is dedicated to their litter.”

It all sounded so nice at the beginning. Ulrich remembered being a small child on the start of his growth sitting in a circle with a few other kids as their teacher explained to them about their upcoming adolescence and the future changes that come with it.

When he first heard of it, it made him feel warm inside. He wanted to be like that, someone people can rely on. Someone who is strong that can protect his closest friends, and his future mate and litter. The sound of being loved was a nice addition too…

Then he got home.

“An alpha is a leader, a commander. They must control their pack with fear and power. An alpha must have brute strength. And most importantly, they must take and claim an omega to breed for a litter.”

That is what his father, a prime alpha, had told him when he got back home. From that day on, Ulrich’s father had him go through brutal “lessons” and workout regimes almost every day, in hopes that it would influence his body into presenting as an alpha.

Ulrich spent so long being scared of disappointing the man, but he was also terrified of turning into him as well. Deep down he had even begun to pray that he would present as a beta, that way his father could just forget about his existence. That way he wouldn’t become a monster.

But it happened. He had presented as an alpha.

One summer night during his break, at home, he had awoken to a cold sweat yet his body felt like hot needles were slowly digging into him. He tried to actually call for help, though he was certain no one would come anyways if he did. Regardless, his voice was so dry and raspy, it hurt to breath and he could not stop panting either . A groan escapes him as he sits up, and then he stills. There between his legs…a tent. 

Immediately he tosses the sheets off and there staring at him, fully erect, was his cock. The thing looked angry and it honestly threw him off. It was twitching, red, and the veins were a bit more prominent. Right at the base though, was his knot just swelling slowly telling him what he was; an alpha.

That made him scream, it was scratchy but still loud. His knot began to hurt being exposed to the cold air, it was extremely sensitive on the tender skin there. He put his hands around his knot and almost instantly a wave of pleasure crashes over him. Without thinking he had started to roll his hips to start fucking his closed fists, which only tightened in grip.

Before he knew it though, Ulrich’s parents had burst into the room…and instead of disgust—well, except from his mother—his father just beamed with a very bizarre sense of pride.

Ulrich was an alpha now, just the way his father wanted.

* * *

"Hey Ulrich."

The brunette silently stared down at Yumi from behind his door. This only irked her just a little. When she saw that he wasn’t going to make a move to invite her in, she sighed.

"Look, I just came to drop off what you had asked for." She started, she was rolling her eyes too as she began to shuffle through her shopping bags.

"It could’ve waited ‘til tomorrow you know?"

Yumi shook her head at that, "Yeah, I know but William needed something for tomorrow as well so I might as well get this done as well, while I’m at it."

Ulrich perked up to hearing William’s name. He wasn’t going to lie, he was curious on how the older boy was adapting to life after presenting. It wasn’t just him either, the rest of the gang was just as concerned. He thought about asking too. However coming from him, an alpha, it probably just wouldn’t be a good image in Yumi’s eyes. 

Speaking of which…The girl herself looked exhausted now that he was looking at her again. It made Ulrich open up the door more so he could get a better image of her. She definitely was tired, the color in her skin was growing paler and her eyes looked very heavy. She honestly looked like she was ready to drop. 

After a few more moments of silence Ulrich spoke, "Are you doing alright Yumi? You look a lot more…tired lately." He raised a hand to reach out to her in a supportive manner, but soon became too hesitant to try that he just stayed put behind the door again.

"I’m doing fine." Yumi answered, her eyes glanced up back at Ulrich as she finally handed him his bag.

She was tired, so very tired. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to head home and sleep for hours. Unfortunately the rest of the day had other plans for her, even after her current errands are over she would still have homework to do, along with dealing with whatever new squabble her family will have tonight.

"What about you how are you holding up?" Yumi asked, trying to get a better look at Ulrich.

"Things could better. I guess."

The silence between them continued for another minute longer before she decided to leave. The silence killed her, more than anything it just reminded her of the growing distance between her and Ulrich. Between them all actually.

After their farewells, Yumi left the alpha dormitory and began to head down to the omega's side. She made a quick note to ask for a “deodorizer” in case any scent was lingering on her, last thing she wanted was to scare William or any omega on accident.

Having to take care of both an alpha and an omega was proving to be a strenuous task on Yumi. Well. To be honest no one had actually asked her to take care of them, but she does anyways. Why wouldn’t she?

Still, keeping tabs on two polar opposites was hard on Yumi. She was already having a tough time alone with William being an omega. Not that William was a burden, god no.

It was the terrifying thought of one day hearing news that William got attacked by an alpha, and that he was now bonded with them for life. That thought right there was what drove her mad, pushing her to even still check up on him during the summer break since he had refused to leave the dorms—a common trait within the omegas.

It was also after that very summer break too where Ulrich had returned back to Kadic as a newly presented alpha. Yumi was ashamed to admit that she was actually hesitate to go near him initially. Alphas were always shown to be ravaging beasts, as monsters. However, when she arrived to the scene of his “moving day” all she saw was only the sad look of defeat in his eyes. She couldn’t leave him alone after seeing that. He was just a scared boy, same as William.

It was upsetting to watch as his all belongings were taken out of his room and hauled out along with him to the alpha's dormitory. It was almost a similar experience to William's own "walk of shame"—as he called it. But instead of looks of pity, the students all stared at him the way they would at a wild carnivorous animal.

Disgust.

Hate.

Fear.

Yumi never told William about it though. Word never reached him either. Omegas and alphas were usually out of the loop due to their isolation.

The rest of the gang on the other hand were never the same. They were all devastated from being unable to see their friend, and they were all beginning to dread just waiting for when they all would start to present themselves.

Yumi sighed and shook her head. She didn’t want to think about this at the moment. She just wanted to finish up here and then go back home for a nice long bath.  
If she has the time for it, of course.

* * *

The next day William sat down at his usual table in the mess hall. It would be a while before Yumi could arrive since she had her breakfast at home but, despite the loneliness, William did enjoy the time to himself for some reading.

He was currently lost in a good book too, until a voice above grabbed his attention.

"William, right?"

He looked up rather confused to find a blonde girl standing next to him, looking down at him as she blocked his exit.

"Excuse me?"

"William Dunbar. That is you, correct?"

"Y-yeah but who are you-"

Before he could stutter out the rest of his question, the girl darted around him to take the seat across from him.

"You use to hang around Jeremie's group right?"

William was stunned at the girl's sudden line questioning but he did his best to actually answer her.

"Well, technically I only knew him through Yumi. I mean I did talk to him from time to time but no, I wasn’t really close to any of them or anything-"

"So you don't know him?" She seemed rather annoyed by this answer, which only made him feel more uneasy.

"Not really, sorry."

Frustrated the girl sighed and slumped into her seat. In some weird way William really did feel sorry to disappoint her.

"Why are you asking about them? Actually, correction…who are you and why are you asking about them?"

She looked at him unamused but replied back, but not before rolling her eyes though.

"Laura. Laura Gauthier."

"Ok then, Laura, why are you asking about Yumi's friends?"

"Asking about my what?"

As if summoned Yumi appeared right behind Laura before walking around to stand next to the sitting William, her eyes never left the girl even while she even greeted the boy.

"Can I help you?" Yumi asked.

"No, I'm actually just about to leave now." Laura said in a cool manner as she got up from her seat. Without another word she walked away from their table, and Yumi glared at her direction until she was out of sight. Despite being a beta, Yumi tended to display some alpha-like habits such as this at times. It was always a curious thing to witness.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before." Yumi suddenly asked, unknowingly intruding on his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. She said her name is Laura. I think she's new. But for sure she's another omega." Yumi looked down curiously at William before looking back at the direction Laura left.

"An omega? What would an omega want with me and the others?"

William could only shrug at that. He was just as confused as her but he had a suspicious feeling that wasn’t going to be the last of that girl.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura joins the fray! And she brings…*checks notes* —the drama! We are actually almost catching up to where my drafts currently are so soon I have to actually start creating new chapters again, oh boy...


	6. Sixth Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since becoming a beta, Yumi had made it her mission to keep her friends safe and united. All she ever wanted was to stay with everyone, all of them together, just as they all had promised before presenting. Unfortunately, her desperate attempts to make it so would just only lead her and her friends into further misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we’ve been waiting for; the start of this gosh dang slow-burn. Another SFW chapter with some angst peppered in.

It took a lot more strength than usual for Yumi to get out of bed that morning. She felt every sore muscle, and heard almost every bone in her body crack into place.

_It’s another day_ , she would tell herself.

With little effort she trudged out of her room and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Every morning after leaving her home Yumi would make her way to the alpha and omega dorms at Kadic, to check up on her friends of course. It was practically a ritual at this point for the beta, even the guards could already recognize her.

After a quick breakfast, and a thorough check of her bags, Yumi headed out to the school but not without Hiroki in tow of course. It was just another one of the many new responsibilities that Yumi had picked up—escorting her little brother to and from school whenever their mother cannot. He was still much too young to present as anything yet but god forbid he did while he was walking outside on his own.

Once they entered the school grounds Yumi parted ways from Hiroki, expecting him to run off to his friends. However to her surprise Hiroki had continued to tag along.

"Gonna go check on 'ur friends again? Y'know you're not their mom, right?"

There was clearly irritation in his voice but the look on his face showed more concern than anything.

"Not now Hiroki." It was all she could say before picking up the pace.

Hiroki watched as his sister made her way towards the omega dormitory, he sighed loudly and then walked on over to help her with her bags. The entire walk was quiet except for the small "thanks" that Yumi had muttered to her brother. She wanted to question why he was tagging along this time but she didn’t want to accidentally turn him away, she enjoyed the company and the sense of normalcy it brought.

She just hoped William wouldn’t mind the extra company. He was a lot more anxious now as an omega being around others.

When William opened his door he was quite surprised to see the younger boy but to Yumi’s relief he smiled warmly for the both of them and then stepped aside to invite them in. Hiroki was quick to gawk at the many items in William’s room; such as his computer, his guitar, his gaming system, and many other things that were basically “contraband”. He ran in further and started to lift and play with whatever he could grab with his hands. Yumi mouthed an apology to William who just stared with a stunned look. Hiroki's energy tends to do that, and the boy was asking over a dozen questions about each thing in the room. After another moment the smile reappeared on William’s face. 

“It’s okay.” _A bit of normalcy was nice._

Only a few minutes had passed and Hiroki now sat at the desk clicking away at random videos on the computer screen. He was easily absorbed into their content which were mainly clips of some action movie or show. William stared almost bewildered by the boy’s presence and energy. Not because of who it was but that it’s just been so long since he's talked to anyone that wasn’t Yumi. The realization was shocking for him. Ever since he had presented as an omega he hadn’t really made any effort to talk to people. Other than that girl, Laura, but did that really count? It was kind of sad if he had to be honest.

Before all of this, something like that wouldn’t have bothered him. It would’ve been something he didn’t care for, but now? Being alone just made this place feel so suffocating. 

"Things were a lot simpler." Yumi had suddenly chimed getting his attention. She smiled softly at William before turning back towards her brother with a sad look.

She dreaded waiting for the day her brother would present, William could tell.

The small boy perked up as he realized he was being watched, an annoyed but nervous look was now on his face.

"What?"

“Nothing, Hiroki.” Yumi sighs out.

“You’re staring. Both of you are. I can still sense that much, y’know?” He did a big huff and then stood up from his seat, “Alright, I should go meet up with my friends before classes start. Let’s go, Yumi. Mom said I have to make sure you are going to classes on time now since the school called home again.”

“Ugh, you’re joking…fine." Yumi groaned, "I’ll just wait here for William though, we have the same classes—“

“Mom also said she wants you home early for dinner. She is close to finding a reason to ground you actually! Just to get you to stay home!” Hiroki snickered tauntingly as he gathered his and Yumi’s things, and then made his way to the door.

Yumi was actually left speechless, what did she do this time now to get on her mother’s bad-side? She looked over to William who now stared at her with guilt and concern, she didn’t like that one bit. He was starting to feel responsible for this...and she didn’t want that. The girl let out a loud exhale as she shook her head before moving to give William a short embrace.

“Fine. I'm coming. _And_ I’ll be home early today, so mom doesn't have to worry about anything. I’ll see you later in class, William. Let me know if you need me to tell the teacher that you won’t be coming in, okay?”

“Okay…” William muttered as he pulled away to let Yumi chase after Hiroki, who was now out the door.

Now he felt anxious.

It took a few seconds for Yumi to catch up with her brother, there was a clear frown on her face when she reached his side to take back her bags.

“One of these were for William, Hiroki.” She growled and gestured to a small shopping bag, “What was what about back there? You practically rushed me out.”

“Why are you even running around fetching things for them? Not just him, but all your other friends too. They’re not incapable of doing their own things.” That honestly startled her hearing that come from her own brother. 

“Hiroki, that’s not fair. You know how hard it is for them to be an omega or an alpha.”

“Yeah, but you’re practically their mom now at this point. You are constantly running to get them things. You hardly eat. You don’t sleep. You’re barely at home! Mom is noticing it, school is noticing it, and it’s only a matter of time before dad does too!”

Thankfully the two managed to keep their argument at a low level, all while avoiding the stares from passing students. Yumi didn’t know what to do or say, she wanted to be mad but she couldn’t. After all, how could she get upset at her neglected little brother?

“I’m sorry, Hiroki. I didn’t know—“

“It’s mom you should be apologizing to.”

Yumi swallowed when she heard that, “Ah. Right. Still, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah sure.” Hiroki grumbles, he tried to sound unconvinced but it was clear that her apology had been accepted. She smiled to herself and then remembered she needed to stop by Ulrich’s room. Hiroki was always fond of the brunet.

“Oh hey. I actually need to visit Ulrich next. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you, you want stop by with me since you’ve decided to be my escort this morning?” She expected the boy to agree and follow her there but was instead met with yet another surprise when Hiroki suddenly stays back.

“No, not really. A-actually, I’d rather I just go and hang out with my friends now, I’ll just tattle on mom if you were late to class today.”

Yumi tried to hide her confusion on her face but it was there. That was not the answer she thought he would say. 

“Alright then.” She says with a cough, awkwardly standing in place now. “I’ll see you at home.”

Hiroki flashed her a very strained smile and then turned on his heel to start running away in the opposite direction. _Away from the Alpha dorms._

* * *

Yumi’s visit with Ulrich was short and bitter as always. It was a complete contrast to her omega friend that now clung to her for help. Ulrich on the other hand preferred to keep not just her but everyone at an arm's length.

She let out a huge sigh and listlessly stared up at the passing clouds. It was currently gym class and the last thing Yumi wanted to do was anything physical right now. She leaned backwards in her seat and looked to her right, William was sitting on the bleacher beside her. He was fumbling with the hem of his new gym shorts as if he could stretch the material further. It was a pair that he has asked her to buy for him yesterday and like he had requested, the hem was just over his knees. It was significant difference to his previous shorts that were much smaller.

"You alright?" Yumi asked, giving him a nudge.

He had let go of the shorts almost immediately and then gave her a quick nod for reassurance. He turned his direction towards the field and Yumi followed quickly after. Jim was holding track racing for today and for once William wasn't actually dreading it. There was a time before he presented where he would enjoy beating people during these races. It would be nice if he could feel that sort of freedom again.

It could be the start in regaining himself.

However despite his eagerness, Jim had called for Yumi to run next instead of him. The beta had let out a loud groan as she heard her name and stood up to walk down the bleachers to head towards the track's starting line. She really wasn't feeling up to it in the least bit but the last thing she needed was Jim yelling at her.

As soon as she heard the signal to run she bolted, but halfway into the track she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Her vision blurred fast and without any warning she collapsed onto the ground. She felt like throwing up but there was nothing in her stomach to expel so all she could do was only retch painfully. She could hear concerned shouts in the distance and from far away she saw blurry masses heading toward her.

William was the first to reach Yumi, and he became frantic when he saw the girl dry heaving almost as if she was forcing herself to vomit. 

And as suddenly as it appeared, Yumi felt the nausea leave her with nothing but exhaustion.

"It looks like you’re ‘fatigued’, Ishiyama. Beyond it." The two turned to look up to see Jim who was staring down at them with a somewhat relieved look. That relief was soon replaced with anger though.

"Ishiyama! Have you been eating and sleeping right!?" The question was loud of course and it caused William to look at her with more concern.

"Yumi?" 

The girl let out a huff and pushed herself back onto her feet. Her head felt like it spun the moment she did so though, and it caused her to wobble in place a bit. William was quick to go to her side to help her stand.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, Jim."

The man paused for a moment to consider the options but nodded in approval before returning to the rest of their classmates.

"Make sure you mind the time!"

William looked back at that and gave a small wave to Jim as they walked away. He knew that warning was directed at him.

It took some time but true to his word William brought Yumi to the infirmary that was in the beta dorms. It was always quiet in here compared to the omega one, which was always packed with students in heat hounding the nurse for their suppressants. He figured she would’ve preferred this calm environment more over the other. 

Predictably Yumi attempted to leave, trying to convince the nurse and her friend that she was fine but the more she tried to prove it the more sick she felt. Eventually the girl stumbled onto one of the beds to finally accept defeat. The nurse did a quick check up on her before confirming that the girl indeed was sleep deprived and famished. Yumi gave William a small sharp glare as he stifled a laugh from having to watch as she was lectured over her health.

After the lecture was over the nurse had asked if Yumi lived on campus, and when she replied no they then asked if someone at her home could come pick her up. To this Yumi almost sprung up and out of the bed.

"No!" She didn't need her parents to worry about this either.

William and the nurse looked at her a bit stunned by the outburst. Yumi was flustered now.

"I mean, there's no one. No one is home."

The nurse stared at the two for a bit before shaking their head. 

“Fine, you can rest here for as long as you need to and whenever you’re up for it, you can go home. I won’t be writing any notes for you though.” With that they left the room to tend to other errands.

William walked around the bed Yumi was in to sit on the chair that was beside it. The girl looked absolutely defeated and all the boy could feel was only guilt. How could he not have seen that his best friend was so miserable? She took the time to care for everyone else, how could he not even return the same courtesy in the least bit? He took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say.

"Yumi, why didn't you tell me about all of this? Is this because of—"

"Stop! Don’t even think that for a second, William.“ 

The sudden rise in volume made him close his mouth and even caused him to bow his head in submission. He looked like he regretted saying anything now and it made Yumi feel even more tired.

"This was not you at all, William. Alright? This is all me, here.”

William frowned at that, he wanted to say something else in support but stayed quiet so Yumi could continue talking. There was hesitation in her voice and even in her actions as she laid on her side to face him, though she avoided his gaze.

"I took on too much. I thought that because I was the oldest, who was also a beta, that it was all my responsibility to keep everyone together. In the beginning when, it was just you and I who presented, it was easy. When Jeremie presented as a beta I was relieved and hopeful even that maybe the rest of us would all be betas as well…And then Ulrich became an alpha."

A cold chill ran down William’s spine the moment he heard that last remark. Ulrich? An alpha? He thought of the other and could only remember a short brunet. He shook those thoughts out for now and returned his focus back to the girl.

"The group just completely fell apart after that. Almost as if they just gave up on Ulrich himself...” Yumi said it all with a sigh of disappointment and turned back to face the ceiling, “I just only wanted all of us to stay together…But now it’s starting to feel as if it’s selfish of me to want that."

“That’s not selfish to want, Yumi.” William muttered back.

He wanted so badly to comfort his friend but he knew of nothing that he could say that could help at the very moment. Instead, he placed a hand over her own as she used her other arm to cover her eyes all while taking deep shaky breaths. She was never known to break down in front of others and even at her weakest she still refused to do so. Even now.

Yumi shuffled a bit in bed in order to get comfortable, exhaustion finally winning over her. Just as she was about to slip away into slumber, the girl muttered for William to stay by her side which startled him. Of course she was probably talking in her sleep but he couldn't help but want to stay there for her regardless. He sighed and allowed himself to close his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Another cold chill woke William up from his nap. 

Or what was supposed to be a nap. 

Dread filled the boy when he saw the darkening orange sky out the window. He panicked even more when he looked over at the clock that sat on the still vacant nurse's desk and saw that the school day was long over, they practically slept the whole time away in here.

That actually made him raise an eyebrow though. How lax was the security in the beta side? Not a single person had even come in to check on them? That’s…unusual. The omegas were always under constant watch on their side. Speaking of which, he needed to go back now.

Yumi was still asleep on the bed, and honestly she looked peaceful for once to William and it made him feel a bit bad to try to wake her. He sat up and walked over to the desk to grab the notepad and a pen. The least he could do was leave a note for her to wake up to so that she wouldn’t worry over where he disappeared off to. Once done he tore the page off and then walked back over to Yumi's bedside to leave the note next to her.

William however paused where he stood when he heard footsteps from outside going down the hall. He turned to face the door thinking it was the nurse finally returning to scold them some more. Although by the sound of it, it seemed like someone was running.

The door flew open abruptly, scaring William, and there at the doorway was a tall but familiar looking brunet.

"Yumi!" The boy had cried out as he hurried towards the girl's bedside. He hadn't noticed the other next to her with all his panicking. 

William then felt his entire body tremble as the sound of the other's voice reverberated in his ears. He recognized it. It wasn't cracked like he remembered, it was a lot deeper but it was still familiar to him.

"Ulrich?"

The other stopped in his place as he heard William's voice and finally he snapped his head up to look back at him in disbelief.

"William?"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the three main stars are finally in the same room together! Huh…six chapters though, I was hoping to prolong this beginning part a bit more. Also we are finally going to be seeing more of that stuff that I've been promising as an Explicit Fic now that we are going to be seeing some "longing" and "pining" soon.


	7. Seventh Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** mild sexual violence, mild general violence, explicit masturbation

"Ulrich?”

"William?"

Before either boy could say another word both of them had begun to stumble where they stood. William's legs gave up fast, his knees buckled and sent him dropping onto the floor. Ulrich on the other hand leaned up against the wall that was near the bed. The two of them were horribly confused of the sudden new sensations that came with their reactions.

William felt the familiar cramps in his lower stomach as his body began to produce slick. The first signs of his heat arriving, but how? He just had it not too long ago yet despite that clear fact he just felt his insides continue to light up like a flame! His mouth opened up to let out words but all he could let out was a choked gasp as he could feel his slick pump out of him in amounts he was not use to. It was all similar to his usual heat cycle but it all felt more intense, there was also a strong stench in the air that practically assaulted his nose and made his arousal even stronger. 

It was too much for William, it was overwhelming and with every breath he took it rendered his brain to an almost useless state. The only thing running through his head was the desire to mate. To get bred. Unable to hold himself up any longer William slowly began to lower himself onto the cold tiled floor of the infirmary, just panting while letting the hard surface cool his hot skin.

On the other side of the bed, Ulrich was practically hugging the wall. His entire weight was put against it as he gritted his teeth and attempted to block out the powerful sweet scent that was filling the room. It was almost sickening on how sweet it was but with every whiff he took it made his growing erection all the more harder. The source of the smell was none other than William who was now on the floor panting and most likely in heat. 

It called to him. The alpha could feel it in the way it filled his nostrils and invaded his thoughts…

Without thinking, Ulrich pushed himself off of the wall and started to stumbled over to where the omega was on the ground.

It was his first time picking up on the scent of an omega and it was already addicting. It was terrifying. He was just far too lost in this trance, so much so that he failed to even notice the girl on the bed stirring awake.

Yumi's eyes shot open almost instantly when she was woken up suddenly by a horrid smell. It made her sit right on up to quickly cover her nose with both of her hands, even breathing through her mouth didn’t help. She turned her head over where William was sitting and found the seat next to her empty. Now worried she quickly whipped her head to the opposite direction and froze completely at the sight before her. 

Right there near the foot of the bed was Ulrich, growling with intention. He had his eyes focused forward at the ground near her, and he appeared ready to lunge at whatever it was that he was staring at. She opened her mouth to say something but was then stopped by the sound of a small recognizable growl. Her entire body felt like ice when she directed her gaze at the source. 

There on the floor was William, just huddled in on himself while growling rather threateningly at the alpha that was eyeing him.

Before she could call out either of their names, Ulrich jumped at William. Yumi however was much quicker, she immediately sprung out of the bed and tackled her alpha friend into the ground to pin him down. William on the other hand took that moment as an opportunity to scamper away. As soon as the girl had the other boy in place, William went under the bed and out the other side to put some distance between him and the small brawl that had erupted. When he looked back over all he saw was Ulrich thrashing violently and snarling curses under the girl's grip. 

He looked just like a wild animal to William.

Yumi felt instincts that she didn't even know she had kicking in. She moved to straddle the boy's stomach and with all her strength she lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and then slammed him back down onto the ground. This stunned him but seemed to only anger him more. What stopped him completely was when the girl had unexpectedly let out a loud roar at him. It was dry but still loud enough to finally snap Ulrich out of his rage. That was enough for poor William too. The moment he had heard her roar it pushed him to flee the infirmary at last.

Yumi remained there holding Ulrich down by his wrists and held that position until the omega's presence had faded away. The girl sighed out as she felt her entire body tremble to shake out whatever anger she had left in her body. She moved off of Ulrich at last to catch her breath and instead sat down next to the boy while he heaved on the floor.

What did he just do? One minute he was running to see Yumi in the infirmary, and next thing he knew he was hit with a powerful smoky fragrance. After that everything felt hazy.

But he could remember everything he did, everything he thought about doing. Recalling it all only made his stomach churn with self-disgust and resentment. He then brought his hands up to his face so that he could place them over his mouth in order to stop himself from heaving any more.

For the first time since presenting Ulrich truly felt like an alpha. A monster.

* * *

William continued to run down the beta inhabited halls as tears ran down his face. He honestly had no clue why he started crying, the tears just seemed to form and stream down his face without question. The only answer he could come up with was fear. He didn’t care to figure it out though. All he wanted right now was to go back to his room and bury himself under the covers for the next few days.

He slowed down as he reached the omegas’ side of Kadic at last and stopped as soon as he heard voices passing by, just a few people. He rubbed at his eyes to dry them but only succeeded in making them look much redder and puffier. No longer bothering to care about his appearance he huffed before making his way down the halls to head back to his room

The passing people questioned his face but quickly stopped themselves after getting a good look at him. William was confused by their sudden avoidance but when he looked down at himself he got his answer. There was large damp mark between his thighs which indicated that his slick had soaked right through his new shorts. He frowned to himself and decided to keep his head down for the entire walk over.

Still, he was never more relieved to come back to this heavily guarded place.

Finally he reached his room with much need relief. He dragged his feet over to his bed and dropped himself onto the mattress face first while kicking off his shoes. He then peeled his shorts and boxers off of his body next, he shivered a bit at the sudden chill of the cool air against his slick coated rear. Now getting a bit more comfortable he began to pull his covers over himself and then rolled onto his side.

He wanted to forget what had happened, forget and just sleep. However the events kept on replaying over and over in his head like a recording.

Yumi had told him earlier right before they fell asleep about Ulrich being an alpha but never in a million years did he think that he would see him right after, or at all even. Actually now that he was thinking about it so many unexpected things had happened.

Yumi suddenly fighting and roaring like an animal, as well as his own self growling at Ulrich, was right on top of the list.

He was aware that omegas, like alphas, had some sort of animalistic traits in them too but never did he consider violence being any of them. Weren’t his “natural instincts” supposed to render him into a submissive partner for any alpha? At the time while he did feel his heat beginning to cloud his judgement the will to fight back and protect himself was even louder.

And then there was Yumi. It was understandable for him, an omega, to have some sort of animal instinct but Yumi who was a beta? Were Betas evens capable of that? All types did have the ability to pick up the scents and the presence of others, so the possibility of all of them sharing similar animal habits wouldn't be that far-fetched either. Right?

He genuinely didn't know the answer to that. A long time ago he remembered looking through books on all of this but he mostly skimmed them and threw them into a pile out of repulsion. Not to mention that was way into the past for him to remember. 

No class in this school could answer his questions either.

He sighed heavily and stared down at the bed for a bit, his eyes tracing the wrinkles on the sheets. Despite what just happened though he did feel rather bad for running away and just leaving the two there without even a word to Yumi. He thought about texting her but he couldn’t muster the courage to and decided to wait to say it in person instead tomorrow. He was also worried about Ulrich too, the alpha was her friend too in the end and he did look as if he was taking a beating as well.

He paused for a few seconds thinking about Ulrich now.

Ulrich had changed so much from the last time he saw him. Before he was just some short ill-tempered kid whose voice cracked in almost every sentence of his. But now? Now he was almost a completely different person. He was much taller, and his shoulders were much more broader than his own. His voice was deep and it rumbled in his chest as if every word he spoke was only a growl. Well, he _was_ only growling back in the infirmary, but when he said William's name the first time it had sent a spark down his spine.

Without thinking William's hand trailed down to his groin and felt his body twitching a bit to the slight touches. Again he could feel the slick beginning to drip out of his body once again, the cramps much less painful than before. He wrapped his hand around the length of his small cock and began to stroke it for a bit, gently, in order to get it fully erect before moving his hand further down to his slit. He turned over again onto his back, legs spreading wide under the covers as his fingers traced the folds of his slicked up labia. Everything was absolutely wet and his cunt now began to ache to be filled already, he was always impatient about this. After a few more teasing strokes he pushed in two of his fingers which caused him to cry out and then bite down onto the bedsheets in order to stifle his moans. His body felt as if it was now on fire. Did smelling an alpha for the first time put him into an early heat?

It honestly felt no different than his previous usual ones, but there was still something very different about it all now. He didn't know what it was but as he continued to finger himself the question had begun to fade away.

His fingers moved in and out of his wet hole, faster and rougher, letting his slick just build up and ooze out from in-between his knuckles. They grinded his walls and pushed against his most sensitive nerves within, it was almost nerve wrecking. And just like always he began to fantasize about an alpha, tall and broad-shouldered, on top of him pinning him down. With nothing but animalistic hunger the alpha in his thoughts tears away at his covers, and at his shirt, leaving him bare and vulnerable without any mercy. William then imagined warm strong hands prying his legs apart allowing a hard pulsating cock to press against his entrance, and with no warning given it thrusts into him all at once. Fingers desperately tried to mimic his fantasies and while it was nowhere near successful he felt his climax reaching. He needed it so bad, he needed the satisfaction of relief like his life depended on it.

Images of an alpha fucking him without any mercy only continued to encourage his fingers but like every other heat he's had before he could not reach climax. William began to whine pathetically at the fading pleasure. He was so close this time. He thrusted his fingers a few more times in a last desperate attempt to ride out the pleasure a bit more, but he gave up as always and withdrew his fingers from himself to wipe them clean. He curled up on his side once again, shame and unsatisfied lust filling him. Typical after his heat. His entire body felt like it was boiling down and already he was feeling miserable with himself again.

Maybe smelling an alpha for the first time did change some things.

Because for the first time the alpha in his fantasies had a face.

And it was Ulrich's.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to get more and more complicated for these three from here out now. I want to state though; for sure this is a willulumi fic! This is not a fic about Yumi and Ulrich fighting for William, this is about these three trying to figure out their feelings and how to navigate them. So do not worry if you think that’s the turn this is taking! :D They’re just also struggling with the “natural laws” in place in this world of ABO.
> 
> I wanted to do another chapter sooner since I went months without an update. Again thank you again for reading!


	8. Eighth Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to work on other fics, but I’m a liar and I started having willulumi feels again recently. SO HERE WERE ARE. 
> 
> Actually in reality I am in the middle of packing and haven't gotten the time to write new fics, so I figured working on this one would be easier for me. :(
> 
> This is a mainly SFW chapter except for a short masturbation/sex fantasy scene!

Yumi and Ulrich couldn’t think of a word to say to each other after William had fled the infirmary room. The two of them could only remain quiet amongst themselves on the floor while they let the cold hard tiles cool them off. Yumi sat herself upright, her eyes never left the alpha who stayed flat on the ground. The silence was going on for too long now, and they could have stayed like that for even longer, but the nurse had come back into the room looking rather confused and annoyed.

They raised an eyebrow at the alpha, who definitely wasn’t there before they left, and then looked back at Yumi as if asking where the omega went. Yumi could only smile sheepishly while shrugging her shoulders. After a quick check up the nurse had sent the two on their way. The walk out of the beta block was awkward and tense. Eventually the girl sighed and decided to be the one to speak up first.

"Ulrich. You know we have to talk about what happened back there."

"No, we don't." The brunet grumbled out, turning his head away as the other scoffed at his reply.

"Oh we don't?"

" _We don’t._ "

Yumi immediately stopped in her tracks and pulled at Ulrich's shoulder in order to make him face her. This was always something he did; just stewing away in his own negativity, always punishing himself rather than to try to make things right.

Usually she'd let him have his mood, after a while she learned to pick and choose her battles within the pack. However this time the situation concerned William as well and she couldn’t let this get swept away with all the other mundane arguments too.

"Ulrich. You just attacked William.”

That had stopped him in his place and made him turn his head away in shame. 

There is a short silence before he finally begins to say, “I didn’t want to hurt him…”

Her eyebrows pinched a bit as she looked skeptical at his answer.

“I know how that sounds! But it’s the truth, I heard that you collapsed at gym class earlier and that you got brought to the infirmary. I wanted to see you, Yumi…” He said that last part with much pain as he took a few steps forward to get closer to the girl. “But William was there too and—“

Suddenly his hand clasped over his mouth and nose as the whole scene replayed vividly in his head. The moment he smelled the omega it was as if someone threw his conscience out of his own body and then proceeded to take over. It was terrifying. He absolutely had no control over his actions no matter how much he screamed in his head to stop. All he could do was just watch in horror as he went on to attack William.

Yumi catches him faltering, she lowers her hand down from his shoulder and onto his upper arms to begin kneading at his biceps in a soothing motion. The boy was completely tense and stiff underneath her touch. 

“Ulrich, what happened?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Ulrich—“

“I’m not lying…! I don’t know what’s going on or what’s happening to me. It’s scaring me too, okay?!”

Now it was Yumi’s turn to feel shame. It was the last thing she wanted to do, view him as a threat. A monster. She walked back a bit and shook her head, “Ulrich…I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to—“

It was rare for her to stumble in her sentences, especially in front of others. A heavy sigh escapes her as she continues to hold onto the boy, scared he might vanish if she were to let him go.

“It’s just this whole thing…with our friends, with you, with me, with William. It’s all just been too much.”

Ulrich didn’t seem to respond this time. Alpha instincts still rang through his system and, as soon as he heard William’s name again, all they were telling him was that this beta was responsible for letting the omega escape from his grasp. He felt disgusted with himself for thinking in such an ill way. The girl was undeserving of his anger but the alpha in him just wanted to yell at her.

He hated it.

He hated that he couldn’t be with her anymore in the way that he wanted. She was a beta and he was an alpha now. There was no place in the world for them to be together. That fact was clear and apparent when the two of them had also begun to view each other differently as well. No matter how much he was in love with Yumi his body had soon begun to change and along with those changes he began to desire something else entirely. 

The alpha in him wanted an omega.

It wanted to find William again, right at that moment.

Ulrich felt his entire body begin to warm up at the flashing memories of William in heat. 

He had to go. Now.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t...” Ulrich stuttered out as he began to walk backwards away from the girl looking upset that he had to cut her off in such a moment.

“Ulrich?” Yumi felt the boy worm his arm out her hold and stared at him with worry.

“I have to go, Yumi.”

“Ulrich! Wait!” 

“I have to go.”

Before she could call out to him again Ulrich had turned on his heel and ran back the whole way towards the alpha’s dormitories.

As soon as he had burst into the building’s doors a few guards jumped at his sudden appearance. They all gave the brunet a raised eyebrow but casually shrugged him off as he ran up the stairs into the dorms.

Finally he reached his room and after a few moments of fumbling with his key he unlocked the door and fumbled into his room.

Ulrich leaned back against the door nearly out of breath as it slammed shut behind him. He took a few gasping breaths before lowering his gaze at the tent that had formed in his pants. Shaky hands darted downwards to unfasten his belt so that he can free his erection at last from its constraints. Instant relief washed over his body as he wraps a sweaty palm around his length. He sighed heavily and slid down along the door to sit himself onto the floor.

The smell of an omega could not leave his nose. It was unusually sweet for someone like William, but it was smoky as well and not in the nauseating way either. He smelled similar to burning fragrance sticks or oils, and not the cheap overpowering one either. It was just radiating from William even during their little “stand-off”. 

Ulrich recanted in his head once again of what had just happened in the infirmary. When he began to stalk over to William he was surprised by him as the omega suddenly started to growl defensively against him first. However instead of backing down, the alpha in Ulrich simply took it as a challenge. Everything after just happened so fast. The moment he saw William the desire to "breed" him was the only thing ringing loud in his head. Like an alarm that wouldn’t shut off. If Yumi hadn’t there he would’ve ended up tackling the poor omega into the ground doing god knows what.

Ulrich frowned to himself and then down at his own hand that was now stroking his erected dick.

Smelling William had sent him into a rut. Great.

He groaned to himself with disappointment and stood back up to walk over to his bed, only to pause for a bit before he sat down.

Did that mean William was in heat right now? The thought sent a spark down to his groin.

He recalled how William looked on the floor all scared yet willing to fight back and resist him. William was definitely afraid of losing that battle. Rightfully so too, considering that Ulrich was an alpha and that defeat meant getting fucked by him. He imagined the look on William’s face if he had been able to tackle him without any restraint. It was a thought that made him continue to stroke his dick. He felt guilty using the image of William for his sexual relief but it still didn’t stop him.

He imagined pinning the other down and tearing away at his clothes while leaving fresh marks all over his pale skin. The William of his fantasies could only shriek and cry out his name in both pleasure and fear as the alpha thrusts his full length into the other.

The dream ended abruptly as he ejaculated unexpectedly with a small grunt. His breathing was heavy, shaky, and he still did not feel satisfied. Shockingly enough his cock was still hard in his hand so he lowered himself onto the bed, getting comfortable before returning to his fantasies about the omega.

It was going to be a long rut.

* * *

Yumi was furious.

Furious and distraught.

In just a matter of minutes Ulrich had nearly attacked William, a fight had broken out, and both alpha and omega had fled almost immediately after to their respective rooms. Adrenaline flowed through her veins and she could still feel all the muscles in her body stiff with all the stress that she went through.

It was dark out on her way back home but the night life did not scare her one bit at the moment. She even dared for someone to try and mess with her during her harsh mood. However, almost as if listening to her thoughts, everyone seemed to have avoided the stomping girl that was just fuming with anger.

When she returned home she simply greeted her parents and her younger brother almost a little too aggressively before heading upstairs to her room.

The first thing she did was check her phone for any messages from either William or Ulrich. None. This made her throw her phone into a pile of clothes before dropping herself onto her bed, she then sighed with annoyance.

Tears of frustration and despair gathered in her eyes. Now that she was finally in the solitude of her own room she was able let them stream down her cheeks and onto the pillow beneath her face. She couldn't help but blame herself for it all. She, the oldest beta of her group, had carelessly let this incident happen. So far none of the teachers or the other adults within the school had noticed anything. The thought of what might happen scared her. For so many years the school had taken pride in their separation rules, and it took them only a few hours to break it and unintentionally too at that.

The girl had to admit she was impressed by that but still, she had allowed an alpha and an omega to meet and like everyone had feared it was a nightmare.

She didn’t even want to think about the consequences at all, especially for those two. They would send Ulrich far away from here while William would be put in some place where she could never see him again.

She checked her phone once more for any messages from Ulrich or William. Still nothing. Not even from the others. Not like she was expecting something from them either. One by one they all had started to go silent…

All she could do now was just lie and wait for the next day. Hopefully both will have come to their senses by then.

* * *

Thankfully for Ulrich his rut had only lasted for just a few hours well into the night. He laid there for a few more hours after waiting for sleep to come and take him. 

At last he felt himself drifting away...and then his alarm rang.

How he so wanted to crush that clock with a book. But he settled for turning it off to get himself ready for the day ahead instead.

He'd rather not miss anymore classes no matter how badly he wanted to just sleep the whole morning away. The teachers already treated him and every other alpha in here like trash, no point in giving them any more reasons.

He rolled out of the bed with a groan and stood up struggling to stretch his aching bones and muscles. Quickly he gathered fresh clothes and his shower bag and headed straight to the showers to get ready. He stopped only to lock up of course, as he did he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around to let his eyes scan the halls and found nothing suspicious. 

With a shrug of his shoulders Ulrich continued with his morning. No more than an hour later he arrived back into his dorm to get his things for his classes that day. Then he paused before emitting a low growl. There was the scent of another person on the door. Someone had touched HIS property, went into HIS domain, and…just plain rudely picked his lock

It didn't smell like another alpha though, he was ok with that much at least but still, this was a crime and insult. Especially after knowing it was a beta that did it just by the stench left behind. None that he recognized though.

Opening the door Ulrich found no one inside, and it was pretty hard to hide a person in these rooms. Still he was on alert as walked inside and shut his door. After taking one step forward into the room his gaze darted downwards to a very small gift bag on the floor.

That wasn’t there.

Treating it as if it were a hostile package ready to explode he stepped slowly and carefully towards it.

There was no smell on the bag, strangely enough. With hesitant fingers he lifted the bag up and gave it a small squeeze hearing plastic crinkle from within. Determining it to be safe he peered into the bag and then tilted his head with confusion. Inside it was what looked like grey clothing wrapped in plastic. No, scratch that. It was grey clothing sealed in one of those plastic zipper bags. He held the strange object up in his hand as he checked to see if there was anything more to it.

What the hell was this and why did someone send it to him?

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Ulrich pulled apart the seal and immediately the scent of an omega slapped him in the face.

Not just any omega. He already can recognize the smell of this one.

It was William.

These were William’s gym shorts. Correction. His USED gym shorts. Sweat and slick had doused them before too, he could tell by the smell.

His eye then catches the small card taped to the other side.

And on it, written in delicate neat handwriting was;

_You're Welcome._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama has been set in motion by a mysterious someone.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! :) And do not worry! William will return in the next chapter! New faces will join in too!

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually excited to work on this fic again! Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
